


red, red wine

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drunken Affection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satoru's back from a night of drinking with Jaime, and Kazumi finds he's oddly affectionate. Things are discussed, and their relationship progresses. Kazumi needs to remember to talk his boyfriend out of drinking with Jaime again anytime soon.





	red, red wine

**Author's Note:**

> mm i just wanted drunk enishi actually. and onisato fluff

So, Satoru Enishi is a clingy drunk.

A clingy, affectionate, out-of-character drunk.

Kazumi learns of this several months into their relationship, when—

" _ Ka~zumi, _ " a voice whines from their shared common room, "where did you  _ go _ ?" Followed by a sing-songy, " _ I miss you so— _ "

"I'll be right there!" Kazumi calls back, covering the corded phone in his hand quickly before giving it his full attentions once again.

"So he's a lot to handle," his brother, Kazuma, says through the line. "And?"

"It's just—I'm not… I'm not used to Satoru-san after he drinks, or anyone after they drink," Kazumi says, "What do I do? Is he sick? Does he need medicine?"

"For one, I like how you called your little brother to ask about drinking. You know I'm not, like,  _ actually _ a delinquent teen, right?" asks Kazuma rhetorically. "Anyway, no, he's not sick—he might be in the morning, but it just sounds like he's intoxicated right now. Probably that Jaime's fault, if I had to guess."

"Intoxicated—that doesn't sound good," sputters Kazumi, "In _ toxic _ ated?"

"He's  _ drunk _ ," says his brother, "How are you not familiar with this stuff? You're like, 19, or something."

"Only barely!" Kazumi reasons, the 'or something' painfully reminding him of how little he and his beloved brother have interacted over the years. Kazuma's probably 16. He should ask.

"Yeah, yeah," says Kazuma, "Listen, you just need to attend to him and make sure he doesn't throw up. Kind of like dealing with a little kid, but bigger and more responsible for health insurance. Just as likely if not more likely to say shit he'll regret in the future. Yada yada. I'm hanging up, talk to you tomorrow."

_ Zzzt. _

That didn't explain much. Satoru's in the living room still, probably still lying on the couch with a pillow hugged to his chest, watching television. It's not too unlike their normal evenings, except…

" _ Kazumiiiiii, _ " chimes that higher-than-normal voice (did Satoru-san consciously alter his voice? It always did sound a little higher when he wasn't focused), "I want to hold… you…  _ cuddle _ . I want to cuddle."

This feels like something Kazumi should be ecstatic about; that is, his normally stoic and calm boyfriend openly expressing his affections—but, it's so out-of-character it's _ unnerving _ .

He enters the room to find Satoru struggling to lift himself up (was Kazuma sure he's not sick?), eventually balancing himself to peek his head above the couch cushions to smile somewhat-seductively at Kazumi, yet another side of Satoru that Kazumi had yet to see, almost seven months after they'd begun dating.

Come to think of it, they'd dated for seven months and were moved in with each other, but they were still a little shy about anything as intense as handholding; and while they'd had a few kissing sessions on special occasions, there was certainly nothing licentious between them. It worked for them, though, and that's all that mattered.

Kazumi kind of craved that sort of… affection, but—well, there was really no telling with Satoru, who had an odd gauge of what he found too intimate and what he found acceptable. Kazumi himself was too embarrassed to breach the topic on his own.

" _ Ka~zu~mi _ ."

And yet, here Satoru is, gazing at him with those near-sinfully piercing eyes, lidded slightly in his alcoholic stupor. "Let's cuddle, Kazumi."

If there was anything Kazumi knew about alcohol, it was that it made people do things they regretted. Kazumi didn't want Satoru-san to regret a single thing about their relationship—but, he supposed cuddling was nothing morally unsound.

He crawls onto their large couch, finding the space that Satoru was curled up in pleasantly warm. Satoru smiles ( _ nope, still not used to it, _ Kazumi thinks), and wraps his arms around Kazumi's back languidly, resting his face against the crook of Kazumi's neck.

Kazumi feels his warm, heady breaths against his throat, and holds Satoru closer.

" _ Kazumi, _ " Satoru says, thickly, and Kazumi can feel something important will follow. "...I love you, Kazumi…"

Immediately, Kazumi feels his face warm to feverish heights, his arms hugging his older boyfriend tighter. "I—"

"I love you, and you're really important to me, and I love you… wanted you to know…"

"I… I love you so much too, Satoru-san."

"You can call me… Satoru, if you want," he says. "Only… if you want."

"I-I'd like that!" Kazumi actually had wanted to call him by his name and only his name for a while now, but never knew how to breach that subject either. "I'd really like that… Satoru."

"Mm," mumbles his boyfriend. "It sounds cute, coming from you… I love you…"

Kazumi thinks of every time he's wished someone would tell him that. Told him he was loved. He feels his eyes getting watery, and he sniffles, rubbing Satoru's back.

"Did I make you cry…? I'm sorry…" Satoru lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. "I love you. I don't want you to cry… I don't want to make people cry."

"N-No, I'm fine, I just—I love you too. So much."

Satoru smiles, and this time it seems more like him, less sultry and more genuinely pleased. "I'm glad…"

Satoru slowly moves his hands from behind Kazumi's back to cupping his face, and rests his forehead on Kazumi's. He kisses him softly on the lips, his tongue poking Kazumi's lips which part immediately. It's a short kiss, Kazumi quickly nudging Satoru away to the latter's slight confusion.

"You taste like wine," Kazumi chuckles. Their cheeks got a little wet from the few tears that Kazumi shed. "Let's do this another time. I don't want you to do anything you regret."

Satoru hums. "I wouldn't regret it… but I can wait. I'm not sure if this is… too embarrassing, or not, but… if you'd like to take our relationship another step… I'd be happy to try it."

"..." Kazumi pauses for a second, considering his next words carefully.

"I've been thinking about it too. I think we should try it. Another time though. You still taste like red wine."

Satoru lowers himself to rest against Kazumi's chest again. "That's fair."

"...I love you, Satoru."

"I love you too… So much. Kazumi."

* * *

 

" _ Fffffugghh, _ " moans Satoru viscerally from underneath the covers, "I… god. Why Jaime. I can't drink with Jaime. Why did I go out drinking with Jaime? Why am I stupid?"

"You're not stupid!" Kazumi assures, setting a glass of water at their bedside with some painkillers. "I think last night was very nice."

"...I kind of recall. What I said about loving you…"

Kazumi inhales.

"I meant all of it. Please don't think that was my drunken idiocy."

And, Kazumi exhales.

Then, he laughs. "I'm glad. You're kind of like Scharhrot, right now."

"...How so?"

Kazumi lifts the covers just slightly, peeking at his boyfriend's hung-over face.

Satoru objects loudly and pulls the covers down.

Alcohol is good, sometimes.


End file.
